A New Feeling
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Dawn starts to grow a strange new feeling for a certain purple haired trainer. Just a little oneshot of the musings from Dawn as she experiences her emotions. Ikarishipping. I do NOT own any of the characters. Please read and Enjoy :)


What had begun to happen to me? It was quite astonishing really, the first time that it reared its head.

It was a feeling, fleeting, but enough to alert me to its presence.

I was watching a match between Ash and Paul, like a normal day really. Ash was losing badly. They were doing a 3 vs 3 and Ash was already down to his last while Paul still had two left to go.

I was intending to call Ash's name, give the boy some encouragement. A little could go a long way for Ash. However, as I cupped my hands around my mouth in order to yell, I caught Paul's eyes as he brushed his hair from his face.

I stopped immediately. I was overwhelmed by just how clearly I could read the expression on his face; determination and a quiet confidence. I could tell by the slight furrow in his brow and the smallest of quirks at the edge of his lips.

It was like his thoughts were being transferred straight to me. He had been training extensively. There was no way Ash could pull of a fluke win when Paul had been training for months now. He was skilled and he'd perfected his techniques.

The seemingly cold expression didn't seem so callous anymore. It was careful and calculating, taking in everything about the battle and making solid plans.

It was… Smart.

I didn't feel like calling Ash's name so much. I knew Ash didn't train in the same way Paul did. Ash didn't have much of a strategy either as he'd asked to battle Paul on a whim.

Paul was doing all the work and yet no one cheering for him. It was unfair.

Brock nudged me. "Hey, Ash could use some encouragement if you've got any in you."

The part in me that liked things to be fair and just caused my next trip up.

"GO PASH!"

My mind was still on Paul as I was trying to say Ash.

"Pash?" Brock asked.

"You startled me," I mumbled.

Ash faltered, as did Paul, however Paul's fault was not to last long enough. As Ash called out a new move, Paul retaliated fiercely, knocking out Ash's final Pokémon.

I went to go comfort Ash as he returned his Pokémon with some soothing words. Though I felt a gaze on me. When I looked over at Paul, he was deliberately staring at me as he pat his Pokémon on the head before returning it.

My face felt unusually hot.

* * *

I couldn't get him off my mind now. That intense stare he'd given me. It was like he could read my thoughts. It was as if he really knew I was thinking about him. The way he'd consciously bent over to pat his Pokémon. I couldn't explain the rush of emotions.

"Dawn, are you feeling ok? You're zoning out." Ash's hand came swiping across my vision and I shook myself out of it.

"What did you ask?" I reached to fix a clip that was falling out of place.

"Well, we just wanted to know what you wanted for lunch," Ash said.

"Oh, well I'm ok with whatever Brock wants to make," I replied, waving a hand, "I might go for a little wander."

Brock and Ash looked to each other and then shrugged.

"I'll meet you later at the centre," I said, waving as I walked away.

It felt so strange to have him on my mind. I wouldn't normally think like this. What changed and when?

Why?

All these questions with no answers.

I ducked when I heard a rustle and then not long after a shard of ice came flying over my head.

How dare someone interrupt me like that? Didn't they know I could've been injured? They should be training in a training hall or something like that.

I was going to storm through and give this stray trainer a piece of my mind. Though… I hesitated and then I heard a voice I knew.

"Froslass that was sloppy."

The Froslass made a noise of weariness as I peeked through carefully.

Paul was just plopping down onto the ground, looking just as sweaty as his Pokémon looked exhausted. "Yeah, I know. I'm tired too."

A bead of sweat trailed down his neck and disappeared under his thick collar. Why did he always wear such heavy coats? That was something I wanted to ask him about.

Froslass carefully made her way to Paul's side, seemingly unsure of herself. Paul didn't seem to mind though, even laying a land on her head.

This was different and I felt guilty for peeking at him.

"I've just got to be the best," Paul said the Froslass, out of the blue.

Froslass made a noise with an inflection implying a question. I could guess what she was asking.

"Because there's a lot of pressure on me," Paul replied, knowing her exact question.

Froslass jumped up and started to charge up a move, determined despite being exhausted.

Paul held up a hand. "Don't tire yourself anymore." His eyes turned and I froze when they locked on mine. "Even I make mistakes."

Astonished, I got up and fled.

* * *

Ash panted. Even though when they battle, the trainers don't physically exert much energy, the strain on their mental capacity could be just as exhausting.

Ash was dog exhausted. He'd used all his energy just to try to beat Paul again.

I couldn't help my eyes drifting towards Paul the entire battle, finding myself very attentive to the little things he did.

His fingers would brush the smooth surface of the empty Pokéball. The way his tongue would delicately peek out to moisten his lips in a particularly tense part. The quirk of his muscles, forming a tiny dimple in his cheek when he was winning.

It was an acute awareness I couldn't quite understand. Well, perhaps I knew what it was, but I didn't understand why it was happening, least of all to me.

Brock tapped Ash on the shoulder. "You did well."

"Thanks Brock," Ash replied, looking grateful for the praise despite his loss.

Paul called back his Pokémon and shoved his hands into his pocket. I felt extremely guilty because he had no one cheering for him.

That was until another purple haired man came and pretty much tackled Paul. I stood corrected.

Paul grimaced under the embrace. "Reggie, get off me."

Reggie ignored him and ruffled Paul's hair. "Paul you did it."

Paul scowled slightly, but the faintest of pink touched his cheeks.

"Honestly Paul, why do you let this grow into a mop? At least put it up like me." Reggie scooped his hands to pull Paul's hair back.

Paul scowled. I blushed.

"Hey Dawn, we're leaving," Ash said.

"I'm just going to stay for a moment. I have a question," I replied.

Paul raised his eyebrows and Reggie looked interested.

"Sure, catch us up later," Brock said, giving Ash a light slap on the back as he walked.

"For me?" Paul asked, having brushed Reggie off.

"Paul, is this the girl you talk about?" Reggie whispered none too quietly.

"Would you shut up?" Paul hissed.

"I just… You looked hot in that," I said slowly.

Paul's eyebrows raised again. Reggie snickered lightly.

I blushed heavily. "Wait! I don't mean like… I mean like you sweat a lot wearing that thick jacket!"

Paul shrugged.

I puffed my cheeks. "Give me an answer."

Paul turned on his heel. "I have training to do."

"I said answer me!" I yelled after him.

Paul shrugged and continued. "You're not the only one conscious about figure."

I was surprised once again. I didn't know Paul cared how he looked.

Perhaps there was more to Paul than what met the eyes.

Without thinking, I yelled out what would cause my blood to rush in my face. "PAUL! You have cute ears!"

* * *

As a coordinator, your outfit can sometimes make or break your appeal. Everything is in the visual appeal of the Pokémon and trainer.

To be as aesthetically pleasing as I possibly could, I'd decided to design my own outfit for the Grand Festival. I'd always wanted to design my own costume. I was going to sew it myself.

It was exciting and right now I was sketching a few ideas, sitting a café by myself.

I was actually thinking of splitting from Ash and Brock soon. Losing to Paul twice in a row, not even coming close, was making Ash more determined to win. I was thinking we'd split ways to make it easier to concentrate on what we wanted to do individually.

My hands were moving on there own, using colours like purple and pink. They were nice colours. Perhaps I would use them, with a touch of dark blue to break the hues.

I sketched with a little more fervour now. A beautiful dark blue satin sash, a silk ribbon and dark blue clips. Perhaps even my heels could be blue. Blue or purple. If I made the main bodice pink, then I could have the skirt ombré from pink to purple at the ends. Perhaps a pale lilac shade of purple and elbow length gloves for a touch of elegance.

My outfit was going to be graceful.

I was happy with the design that was appearing on the page before me, so I relaxed a little. As I did so, my thoughts wandered with my eyes to the colour purple. I wouldn't use the exact shade, but the purple still reminded me of a certain trainer who had pleasantly invaded my mind.

I sighed and leaned on my palm, scribbling in the corner of the page absent mindedly.

I meant pleasant because I really didn't mind him sitting in my mind. I was curious. There really was more to him than this tough exterior and he had let down a little to show me.

I wondered why.

This was bad. There was no way I could possibly think about liking Paul. What was even attractive about him? But there was the peeking of a soft smile at the corner of my lips. I wasn't stupid and I knew that I was growing a fondness. I'd barely even spoken to him, but the sudden realisation had shocked me and now it was a whirlwind inside me.

I drew a heart and wrote his name inside, giving the smallest giggle I could manage. How daring was I?

"What are you laughing about now?"

I turned to ice and my hands flew over my work, scrambling to hide what I'd just written.

Paul was standing, coffee in hand to go. He looked like he'd just been walking past when he'd heard me.

My eyes flowed from his chest upwards towards his neck and then his face. Paul's eyes met mine for a moment before my eyes moved to the side… To his exposed ears… He'd had a haircut since we'd last spoken.

I blushed and looked back to his gaze.

"What are you laughing at?" Paul repeated.

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly, "Just something. You wouldn't get it."

Paul leisurely swung himself into the seat opposite me. He placed his forearms on the table, leaning carefully forwards with a slightly amused expression. "Try me."

Well, this was not good for me. I was in the losing point here. He looked like he had all the time in the world. How was I supposed to slip past this one?

I moved my arms, keeping my eyes trained on his face as I tried pulling the top sheet off my stack of paper.

Everything felt tense. I would've loved a slow motion in real life so I would be able to tell if he noticed or not. However, he didn't seem to notice until my arms were off the page and my paper was safely in my lap.

Paul's eyes darted to the blank page while I hurried to fold the paper up into quarters.

"That was not what you were hiding," Paul said obviously.

With no other place, I shoved the page into my boot. "Well I don't have anything else."

Paul's eyes narrowed.

I held my hands up innocently.

Paul looked unimpressed then. "What on Earth were you giggling and hiding that for?"

"You surprised me," I said, telling a half truth.

I stood up, wanting to hurry and get out before I made a fool of myself.

This sort of feeling I was experiencing was brand new.

Sure, I'd had a crush here and there, but they were nothing compared to this. The feeling of just wanting to be close, to get closer was so powerful I had to put it on a level of its own.

I wanted to be close, just to stand by him. I wanted to dress up and make myself even cuter so he'd notice.

What would I even do?

I went straight to my room when I reached where we were staying for today. I sat down on my bed and reached to my boot to take out the drawing. A moment of searching told me it wasn't at the top. A moment longer, taking off the boot, told me that the drawing was gone.

Oh my… Mew. Where did it go? Did I drop it?

I did put it in my boot. Maybe it fell out while I was walking. I got up and traced my steps. All the way back to the café, I found nothing.

I would suppose someone picked it up and tossed it in the trash.

Through the window, I saw Paul was still sitting in the exact same spot as he was before, slowly sipping thoughtfully on his coffee.

Either someone threw it away, or the wind had carried it off.

I glanced to Paul, unable to help the way my eyes wandered. It seemed though that he felt someone looking at him and shifted to catch my eyes.

The twitch at the corner of his mouth told me that he'd spotted my gaze and was feeling amused.

I hurried away again.

Since when did I become such a Paul expert?

* * *

These feelings were driving me crazy. I knew what they were and they were frustrating because I wanted to act. I wanted to know.

It made me just want to grab onto him and ask him directly, but I feared what would happen if I were rejected.

Technically it would probably go back to what it used to be, a gruff Paul and me screaming at him for being insensitive.

… A part of me, however, enjoyed seeing this more open side to Paul.

I wondered what would happen if I tried to kiss him.

I shook my head, focusing on setting up my tent. I was by myself so this was the first time I was doing this completely alone.

The poles were tricky. The just didn't want to stay in the holes they were supposed to sit in. They kept flying out with a quick snap in the air.

By the 4th time, it whipped my in the cheek, so I stopped. Holding my cheek tenderly, I wondered if I could get away with not sleeping in a tent. Perhaps I would be lucky and it wouldn't rain.

There didn't seem to be many clouds, but the weather could be unpredictable, especially with Pokémon around that could make it rain in an instant.

The touch of a cold cloth against my face startled me.

I jumped and glanced to the side, where I saw Paul. His water bottle was open and his jacket removed. That's what was pressed against my face.

I was probably too distracted before to miss him in my peripheral vision.

Paul frowned slightly and held it again to my face.

I leaned to it. The cold felt nice against the warm welt on my face. I had no doubt it was already red and bruised.

I was surprised that Paul had taken off his jacket to dampen and hold for me. It seemed such an outstanding act of kindness that I didn't know what to think of it. He'd never done anything this significant.

Now though, I took the chance to look at his body without the thick jacket and I was slightly surprised.

Paul seemed to be on the scrawny side. His arms peeking from his t shirt underneath were skinny and he didn't have any muscle on them. Given how much he trained and how athletic he seemed, I was shocked. I thought he would've built up more muscle.

Now I knew why he was self conscious.

Paul grunted at me and averted his eyes, knowing I was looking at him.

I quickly drew my eyes away.

His jacket fell away and instead I felt the brush of his fingers on my skin. They were calloused and I winced a little at the scratchy feeling they cause on my raw skin.

Paul's hands moved away. "I don't have any ice."

"Don't worry, your personality will suffice fine." I cringed after. Maybe that was too much. I'd just wanted to lighten the mood, but it seemed harsh.

Luckily though, Paul's lips quirked slightly. "Hey, you're the one getting whipped by a tent."

I shot the tent a glare, hoping that even though it was inanimate, it would feel my wrath. "I'm just going to sleep out in the open."

Paul eyed me a moment, and I could feel my temperature rising under the intense gaze. "You know, if you ask, I'll help."

I raised my eyebrows. "You? Help me?"

Paul gave a sly look. "If you ask nicely."

The cheek of him! I would not resort to begging!

…

Though later that night when it started pouring and my sleeping bag was quickly becoming soaked, I was considering begging.

Paul's tent was set up very quickly, while mine lay there, still flattened and not up.

However, I didn't have to beg.

The rain hadn't been falling long when the opening to Paul's tent opened and I squinted to see the figure in the entrance.

"Arceus Dawn, get in already. Stop being stubborn."

I didn't know if it was his husky sleepy voice, the rain or the fact that he'd said my name that sent shivers down my spine; it could've been all three.

Nevertheless, I was grateful to scramble into the tent that was already up.

"You know I was teasing right?" Paul asked.

"What?" I asked, busy wondering how I was supposed to dry my sleeping bag.

"I was teasing, you just had to ask," Paul said.

I huffed at him, but I couldn't be mad since I was not being soaked. However I shrieked in horror, realising all my stuff was outside. "It's all getting wet!"

Paul grabbed my shoulders before I could do anything drastic and stared me down. "Going out again isn't going to make them drier."

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

Paul looked uncomfortable for a brief moment and then shuffled over this his bag. After a moment he pulled out some clothes, seemed like a long sleeved shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts. He put them in my hands without a work and turned the other way.

I very clearly understood what he was telling me to do and I could feel my pulse pounding. I was going to wear Paul's clothes.

Before I could change my mind, I stripped over the wet garments and slipped into the clothes given. They were a little big and baggy on my figure; though that should've been obvious given our structural difference.

Before Paul could turn around, I sneakily pulled the edge up to my nose. I took a small breath in, curious to see what would come up.

A salty sweat smell mixed in was a musky deodorant invaded my nostrils.

I dropped the shirt and made a noise to imply he could turn back to me as I squeezed out my hair.

Paul grunted and busied himself with his bag.

This felt so awkward. My heart was beating fast, but I just couldn't think of what to say to him. Paul wasn't making a motion to talk either.

What did I do?

To make him like me I had to know him and talk to him more. Why was this so hard?

Eventually Paul set down a blanket in the tent next to his sleeping bag and gestured at it. "So you don't have to sleep in something wet."

"Oh, well thank you," I said.

I couldn't really do anything but slip under the blanket and hope I wouldn't freeze. My legs felt very cold already.

Paul wriggled back into his sleeping bag.

I stayed awake until I was sure Paul was sleeping soundly, soft sounds of his breath filling my ears. I wriggled by him to steal his body heat. In the morning I would blame it on moving in my sleep.

However, in the morning there was no sign of Paul.

The blanket was wrapped tightly around me. My own tent was around me and if not for his jacket softly strewn upon my body I might've believed it a dream.

A little note lay beside me with a quickly scrawled message. 'I'm off, clothes are hanging to dry so you can wear something - Paul.'

I smiled at the small seemingly considerate act. I would definitely thank him later.

I got up and folded the blanket nicely. Paul must've moved me while I was still asleep. How did I not wake up?

I looked outside. It had stopped raining, and just as Paul had said, everything that had been in my bags was hanging on some lines strung between trees.

And then I was horrified as I spotted something bright waving at me in the light breeze.

Paul had seen my underwear!

* * *

I was walking along, happily adding my fifth ribbon into my ribbon case. It had taken a few weeks of planning, but I'd finally gotten enough to enter the Grand Festival.

My dress was almost complete too. I just couldn't find a hair accessory I liked yet.

Surprisingly I had run into Paul more times on my solo journey than I had Ash. You would think being in the same region I would come across him more, but not really. Ash was always off doing his own thing. SO instead I exchanged pleasantries with Paul.

I think I might've been growing on him. He didn't call me troublesome nearly half as much.

Unsurprisingly my feelings continued to grow and push up at my throat. They wanted to be let out, but I kept them squelched down. Paul did not seem the type to be interested in a relationship.

Today was a good day. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze to brush it around. Warm enough to wear short clothes, but not super sweaty either.

The sun was out and it was early in the afternoon. I was busy making my way to where the Grand Festival would be held. I would be able to get a few good weeks more of practice.

I got my ribbons late in the year. I had taken a while to decide where to get them.

I was still very excited though. So much so that I almost missed the tuft of purple poking up in a sea of green.

It made me double take.

Yes, I had seen that right. Paul was in the middle of the grass by the side of the road, looking quite peacefully asleep amongst the flowers.

He seemed cute laying there. So I stopped and put my pack down to kneel by him.

His hair looked soft because the breeze was lightly making the strands float about. I took note of how nice his eyelashes look. They were dark at the base and fanned up, fading from black to a shade of purple just darker than his hair by the end.

Scruffy patches of light purple peach fuzz were growing in on his chin. I almost wanted to touch them to assure they were there. I hadn't been close enough before to notice the fine hairs. Now that I could see them, I was realising that Paul really was growing and maturing.

We were slowly getting older and the years were passing without much of us noticing. We weren't 10 year kids anymore.

So what was making me into a shy preteen? If I wanted something, why could I just ask?

Because Paul was not the type you could just confess to. He was moody and quiet and unpredictable. I had no idea what would happen and like everyone, I was terrified of having my precious little heart broken.

I lay a hand on his cheek softly, finding my eyes wandering to his lips and wondering just what it would be like.

I imagined Paul would be the rough type, with chapped lips and a fierce dominance. I could imagine he would have a need for everything to be under his control.

He could hold my head back, giving the impression he was so much taller than me when he really wasn't. Maybe I would be left breathless.

My body felt hot and my cheeks flushed furiously at the thought. I found my breath fluttering, catching and releasing in a quicker fashion as my heart beat rapidly; my lungs trying to keep up with the demand for oxygen.

One of Paul's eyes opened and peered at me with the dark intensity I found they always held.

If I sank into his eyes, how far would I fall before I found the blackest of it's depths.

Though being this close, I could see there was a ring of grey around the edge, dark still, but faintly noticeable. The same grey and another darker grey were layered into his eyes, making them form jagged rings, getting darker as they went out.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I expected his voice to be hoarse and thick, having just woken up, but there seemed to be no hint he'd been taking a nap.

"You've been staring at me," He continued, "Were you planning to do anything?"

I couldn't find the voice to answer. I didn't know what I was going to answer.

He looked rather amused for a moment. "You know, it's kind of creepy to kiss someone without their say so." He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Consent is important, Dawn."

I shivered, but pulled away from him as if I'd been burnt. I leaned back and sat on my knees, turning myself slightly away from him. "I was going to do nothing of the sort."

His eyebrows raised. "You busy?"

The question again, caught me off guard. "Well… Not really."

"Good." He rolled over and I squeaked when I found my body being pulled with.

I hit the grass, the blades tickling the skin on my arms. His arm lay over my waist. I could tell immediately that he'd been doing some work on his body.

"What are you doing!?" I eventually shrieked, about to roll away.

"Relax," He mumbled, "It's a good day."

I couldn't see his face and the low rumbled of his voice purred somewhere into my ear. My body reacted to it, melting and sending signals everywhere that yes indeed, I was right next to Paul. Not only was I right next to Paul though, but he was holding me.

His fingers played along my arm. "When's your festival thingy?"

Well, that was out of the blue. Regardless, I told him when it was.

He hummed in response.

Was he considering going? Coming to watch me? That thrilled me.

I would have to practice super hard so I could be perfect.

His body relaxed. I could feel his grip on me slackening and I could feel the heavy breath in my hair from where his head seemingly had fallen in the grass.

Maybe I could take one day off, but I was never going to relax like this.

* * *

Grand Festival Day was here. I was nervous. I couldn't stop looking for that purple mop of hair.

He'd been dropping hints that he was interested in coming. I really wanted to see if he turned up. I know contests weren't really his thing, but I would hopefully show him exactly what I could do.

I wasn't a sissy up for show. I could be strong too, in the battles. I was beautiful and powerful.

I was perfect. My dress looked gorgeous. My hair was done up in a bun with curls cascading down. I'd had the help of a curling iron of course. The only thing missing was that I didn't have a hair accessory.

I couldn't find any that I liked. There were some that had come close, but nothing very special that really caught my eye. Anything in my outfit had to be perfects and purposeful. I didn't have room for something that wouldn't match.

It was perfect.

"Hey."

I jumped in astonishment, covering my mouth to prevent the scream from exiting my throat.

Paul seemed to have a habit of sneaking up on me at the most inconvenient times.

I cleared my throat, leaning nonchalantly in the doorway like I wasn't just peering into the crowd. "I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that."

Paul shrugged. "I went through the backdoor. I didn't they'd just let me down here."

He did have a point. Contests were getting a little strict about who was allowed backstage after it was found that a team had been cheating. They used tactics to send seemingly unrelated people across to other coordinators to find out strategies and Pokémon in advance.

"You're not supposed to me here," I pointed out.

Paul held a hand out, ignoring my statement. In his palm sat a blue clip with a pearl set in to the end. The pearl itself must've been artificially made. It was a soft pink colour that would've been made from dying it.

It wasn't the exact same thing I'd been looking for, but it was still very beautiful and maybe just as good as the clip I'd imagined.

I took it from Paul, letting my fingers touch his for a moment. I was honestly touched that he'd brought me something. It made my heart swell pleasantly.

I went to go look into a window to adjust the clip into my hair.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked.

His hand touched a curl and his eyes locked onto mine in the reflection. His finger trace down from my ear down my collar.

Did he have any idea what he was doing to me with all these little touches he was adding in now?

If he kept going, I wouldn't focus and I really needed to win.

I decided I was tired of feeling like a giddy little school girl with this new feeling bubbling around me. It was about time he knew so he would stop torturing my senses.

I turned and faced him. I took a breath, but the look that passed upon his face made me stop.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. "If you win…" He paused to lean in close, right by my ear, hand resting on the back of my neck. "… I'll treat you."

My face exploded into heat and I'm sure it was obvious. The colour I could feel in my cheeks probably gave it away. Paul's cheek pressed to mine and I could feel his muscles pulling into what I imagined was a smug smirk.

"Keep that in mind. I'll be watching." Paul's lips made a sound and I could only describe it as him leaving a kiss in the air right next to my face.

His touch faded as he took his cheek and hands away from me. He gave one last look at me to let me know he was serious and walked out, heading to the stands I later assumed.

I felt my breath returning as I felt my entire body melt.

Oh, I had no idea Paul could be so smooth. Maybe his observations of people taught him something.

I was addicted, out of breath and dizzy from a close encounter.

I was winning tonight.

* * *

That I did. Later, it was commented that I was in the game, fierce and flushed as I wiped out my opponents.

Really I just wanted have more from Paul. To make him back up his words. I was serious, so he'd better not be playing games with me.

I was taking a chance.

I met with Paul after. There was no hug like I'd wished. I'd actually wanted to run to him and have him pick me up and twirl me. That of course wouldn't happen so I stood in front of him and waited for him to say something.

His hands slowly entered his pockets. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to say anything about the contest?" I asked.

I was disappointed. Surely… He could've noticed something.

His head bobbed in my direction. "Isn't that cup proof enough?"

The cup I held in my hands… It was empty though. There was nothing inside and the handles were cold against my skin. Even though it was my prize… It felt impersonal to what I wanted to hear.

My face must've been disappointed because his facial expression changed. He straightened and turned fully to face me. "What? You won?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to hear some praise," I mumbled.

Paul shifted, falling uncomfortable for a moment.

I interrupted him, walking forwards defiantly. "Where are we going? I'm expecting a treat and for my Pokémon too."

He didn't argue. He did, however, take one of my hands to lead me to a Pokémon café. When we entered, a little bell tinkered quaintly. I didn't think many shops had a bell anymore.

Pokémon were already running around freely in the space inside. My senses were filled with the warm scent of cinnamon and sugar. I would guess the specialty here was a pastry of sorts.

We sat at one of the tables and I let my Pokémon loose. I had the chance to finally congratulate them and give them a well earned reward.

It seemed there were some sort of exotic Pokémon pastries on a little conveyor belt that was spinning, taking away the old ones and bringing in new freshly baked ones.

I already loved it here.

Paul let out Froslass, but the rest of his Pokémon remained on his belt. When he asked, he simply replied that he didn't want all of them out because they might cause mayhem. His Pokémon didn't know their own strength. Apparently Paul had previously had trouble with this.

The menu was nice and everything sounded inviting. Being the good girl I was though, I only ordered a caramel hot chocolate and an apple and cinnamon scroll. Though I was almost tempted to get the pastry of the day, which was a peach, custard and mango strudel.

I steeled myself to ask the question on my mind. "Why do this?"

Paul gave me a slow look, as if he couldn't believe I was really asking that. "Because a date is what happens when two people are interested in each other."

My mouth dropped open. "What!?"

Paul raised his eyebrows. "What?"

My mind misfired. I wasn't comprehending much here. "Date?!"

"You're slower than I thought." Paul leaned his arms on the table. "Take your time."

Ok… SO if he said that… That meant Paul was interested in me?

"You like me?" I asked.

"There you go," Paul said, "I thought I made that clear."

"You did not!" I exclaimed.

"Did so," Paul protested,

"When?" I asked.

Paul looked away, a faint touch of pink on his cheeks. "You know… When I do stuff."

"You mean those tiny little touches?!" I asked incredulously, "That is NOT making it obvious!"

"Seemed obvious to me," Paul muttered.

I took a few breaths. This was all so sudden.

"So how did you know I… You know… Liked you?" I asked.

"Dawn, I've known for a while." Paul unfolded a piece of paper, that looked like it had been folded along the same lines multiple times, and laid it in front of me.

Horrified, I realised it was my drawing of my dress that I'd lost.

He tapped the incriminating heart in the corner with his name. "It didn't take much to guess. Besides, you made it obvious. I'd have to be Ash not to figure it out."

I shrieked and covered my face with embarrassment. "You jerk! Why didn't you just say anything?"

"I was having fun," Paul said.

"You give that back!" I exclaimed, grabbing at the paper.

Paul snatched it back and folded it, putting it into his pocket. "Oh no, this is mine now. You left it under the table."

"I hate you so much," I mumbled.

"Sure," He said sarcastically, "I would believe otherwise."

I made a grumbling noise. "So we're… on a date then?"

Paul gave a nod.

My pastry was set down in front of me and I remained quiet, focusing on the sweet. And awkward pause ensured.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Paul had dropped the bomb on me. All those little touches and glances were him trying to convey to me that he was interested?

"Unless," He added, suddenly sounding unsure, "You… Didn't want me."

I glanced at him then. He wasn't looking at me. His confidence was wavering with my lack of response.

As far as I knew, he'd never tried to be intimate with someone before. His shyness was starting to appear and I could feel myself melting.

This was new to him as well.

So I reached to pat his hand reassuringly. This was something I wanted. Something I really wanted to explore and learn.

"I have feelings for you," I said bravely.

The milliseconds after felt like torture. In a moment the air in my lungs felt like a vacuum, unable to continue to function.

Then Paul looked to me, confidence returning. "Yeah, same."

My heart swelled affectionately for the man sitting in front of me.

This brand new feeling… Whatever it was, I loved it.

* * *

 **Me: Just a little bit of cheesy fluff for you guys as a reward for being patient while I deal with some certain things in my life. It was only meant to be a short oneshot, I was only going to do about 2000 words, but it just kept going :O**

 **Paul: Ugh, this is gross.**

 **Me: You shut your mouth. I'm proud of this one.**

 **Dawn: Paul's acting a little odd though... Right?**

 **Me: Well... I thought it would be nice to do a little something different with his character instead of the ice cube he normally is. That's why I set them a little older, so he had time to develop a little before the story started.**

 **So please don't yell at me for OOC! I wanted to try something different with these guys and this came out. I'm proud of it and I thought it was cute, if not a little cheesy.**


End file.
